


Stay

by MindTrove



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrove/pseuds/MindTrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malika Adaar finally makes good on all the flirting.</p>
<p>Funny sexy times ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Malika was known to ‘have her head in the clouds’ most of the time. Never really being fully aware of her surroundings. This usually resulted in her being quite a jumpy person, but The Iron Bull didn’t think obliviousness could that bad.

But it could.

After all her flirting, Bull decided to see if she was all talk. A large part of him probably thought she done it all for fun, she had mentioned on one occasion he was the first Qunari she’d ever had a full length conversation with and the first friendly one. He chalked it up to curiosity on her part. So that’s why he here now, in the Inquisitor’s quarters and waiting. 

He could hear her humming a tune before she had even opened her door. Letters and papers bunched in one arm and tea and cake in the other. Malika still hadn’t noticed him. She took a seat at her desk, still humming and the biggest most content smile on her face as she sent the papers aside and placed the tea and cakes in front of her, melodically speaking to herself about how much she was going to enjoy her lunch. 

She still hadn’t noticed the almost seven foot horned man sitting on her bed. 

After take a sip of her tea, Malika’s eye caught the sight of him, a hand clutching to her chest and a gasp emitting no sound escaping her as she jumped from her seat.

“Bull!”  
“Hey boss.”  
“You scared me!”

Bull couldn’t help but chuckle. Despite her stature and horns, Malika was nothing like most Tal-Vashoth or Sarabass he had met, even the ones who weren’t overly violent. The Inquisitor was Vashoth more than anything, having no knowledge whatsoever about Qunari which made him wonder if her parents were Vashoth as well. How the girl ended up working as a merc was a mystery to him, but he supposed if you’re a mage that can be pretty helpful in finding work.

“So…..Did ya need something?” The faint blush on her cheeks brought him back to the reason he was here. Clearing his throat Bull inclined his head towards her, her tea and papers forgotten on the desk.

“I’ve caught the hints boss”

Malika’s face paled, a nervous laughter bubbling out of her chest.

“Hints?”

“I get it. You want to ride The Bull” Bull made stride over to her, despite her race Malika was still quite short. At least by Qunari standards, and she looked even shorter with Bull towering over her. Fluffy hair, round face and lips lacking a cupid’s bow made her look a lot more youthful than she was. 

“Can’t say I blame you.” That got her blushing more. “But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready.” 

Now, Bull was pretty sure he’d get one of two reactions. Malika chickening out, or buffing up the bravado. Her eyes shooting right down to his crown jewels and having what he wish he didn’t have to describe as ‘horror’ written on her face and the words.

“HOW BIG IS IT?!” Coming out of her mouth…

Iron Bull had to look off into the distance for a moment and collect his thoughts. When he gazed back down at her, her eyes were no longer on his crotch but on his face, a glint of defiance? No determination all over her features.

“I’m ready for it.”

“You say that…but you really don’t know what that means.” 

Malika pushed, but Bull could see she wouldn’t be giving up despite how obviously nervous she was at the prospect of it all. “Quit pussy-footing Bull” She gave a playful tap to his side. Her voice shaky, unbeknownst to her, but Bull could hear it on the edge of each carefully chosen word. Her next words more for herself than for him. “I’m not afraid Bull.”  
One last intimidation tactic. He would let her know exactly what she was in for. Swiftly backing her up against the wall, arms held up above her. Her eyes widened just a fraction, a sharp gasp on her lips.

“Last chance.”

Malika stared at him for some time in silence before she spoke. Her voice a soft whisper, her voice always a soft whisper around him.

“Let go…please.”

And there it was.

The arms trapped in his grip were slowly pulled back down, her eyes never left his and neither did his. Bull’s giving a wordless apology as he was turning to leave. His movements were restricted when hands pulled against the waistband of his pants. When he looked back down that cheeky smile was back on her face and her body was being pushed against him.

“I didn’t say leave…Did I?”

Iron Bull returned her smile with a grin of his own, sweeping the Inquisitor into his arm in one swoop, chuckling deep in his throat at the way she squeaked in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a two-part story.
> 
> Was going to be a one-shot but I felt it better to end it here like this and put the smut on a seperate chapter.


End file.
